


Love is Blind

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :P, Adorable, M/M, That's all I can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL "BILL CI THE CHAOS GUY"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of angst for you guys, 'cause I love ya so much~ ;)

  Everyone watched as Bill Cipher’s human form tumbled away from Stanford, who stumbled a bit. The Chaos God scrambled away before curling up into a tight ball, sobbing softly, his eyes tightly shut. Unusual. “B-Bill…?” McGucket, who had taken a special interest in the ‘boy’, breathed worriedly and set a hand on his shoulder. Everyone was startled when Bill broke away with a sharp cry. His eyes opened, but all that was there was his signature blue fire.

“N-No! Stay b-back! _I can’t see_!!” A heartbreaking wail was followed by bursts of fire spouting from his mouth. He held his head and shook it roughly as he stumbled around, crying and occasionally clawing at his face.

“Bill!” Out of nowhere, seemingly, Stanford tackled him and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“No, no, don’t…! I can’t… I can’t see…!! I, I can’t…!” Bill whimpered, though he seemed to be slowly calming down.

“Shh, it’s okay, relax, it’s me… It’s me, Ford.” Bill relaxed completely.

“Sixer…?” His eyes returned to normal as he stared up at Stanford. Seconds later, they drooped shut and his head lolled to the side. He was unconscious…

 

  As soon as I woke and heard what had happened, I demanded to be taken to Bill. “Ford’s guarding him like a mother hen,” Lee sighed, “Might let _you_ see ‘im, though.” I nodded, then glanced over at my sister; she was still asleep and had a dark bruise on her forehead. I looked back at Stanley sadly.

“Please, take care of her.” He smiled reassuringly and nodded, shooing me out. Mom and Dad were just outside, immediately pulling me into their arms.

“Oh, Llamanic! We’re so glad you’re safe!” Dad worried over me and I laughed softly.

“Of course! I’m a Pines! Besides, I’ve faced scarier monster. Pretty convinced Mabel and I are immortal.” I chuckled, letting them kiss my cheeks and forehead. “Alright, alright! I’m gonna go check on Bill, now. I’ll be back in a bit!” Though they seemed a bit reluctant and worried, they waved me off with broad smiles. Entering the code into the vending machine, I descended down into Ford’s lab. _I’m guessing they’d be here-_

“Who’s there?” _Yep._

“It’s just me, Grunkle Ford.”

“Dipper?” I gave him a hum of confirmation. “Oh… Alright, come in.” I nodded slightly to no one at all and entered his room. Bill was lying in Ford’s bed, the covers up to his shoulders, the top half of his head wrapped up in bandages. Stanford sat in a chair beside the bed, watching over Bill almost like a stone statue.

“He had scratched up his eyes, so I wrapped gauze around them, “He explained when he noticed me staring, “They should heal fine, without any scarring.” I nodded gratefully, sitting on the arm of his chair. Bill seemed to be sleeping peacefully. “So, uh… You wrote that song, huh?” I blushed and gulped, tugging at my shirt’s collar.

“Um, y-yeah. I, uh… Play the guitar and write lyrics, hehe…”

“Oh! Alright, that’s pretty cool. And is that your only guitar?” I shook my head idly.

“I’ve got four, but that was my favourite; she’s a classic guitar. Her name is Susie.” Ford smiled at me.

“That’s kind of cute, Dipper,” I blushed again, “What about the other ones?”

“Oh, I use them quite a bit, too. Just not as much as Susie. There’s my electric guitar, Ray, my keytar, Slam, and my Spanish guitar, Corrino. Susie’s my lady.” Stanford laughed quietly.

“Careful, Billy might get jealous.” My smile vanished, replaced by a worried frown.

“How is he?” Ford returned to his somber state, as well.

“I’m assuming Stanley already told you what happened after you were knocked out?” I nodded slowly and he sighed dismally. “I’m a madman, Dipper; my mind is severely unstable. But I had disregarded that and told Cipher to use me as a vessel, anyway, so that he could kill that be-damned phantom,” A frustrated growl, “He could have used _anyone_ , and I told him to use me. I was reckless, and his ‘sanity’ was damaged because of me. I could barely keep in afloat in the see of thoughts. The only thing that truly kept him sane was his will to protect you and Mabel…” To say the least, I was stunned. “…Did you know he has an irrational fear of not being able to see?” It felt as if a spear had struck my heart. _So that’s why he had been so panicked during our ‘battle’…_ I looked back at my boyfriend. _Poor guy…_ I smiled slightly when I heard Stanford’s stomach growl.

“Go ahead and get some breakfast, Ford. I’ll watch over ‘Billy’.” Ford smiled back at me and nodded gratefully.

“Thanks, Dipper, I’ll be back in just a few minutes.” I waved him off as he headed up the stairs, then turned back to Bill once more. With a sad smile, I reached a hand over to caress one of his cheeks, surprised by his warmth. _My poor, sweet God of Chaos…_ I felt him twitch under my fingertips.

“You awake…?” I murmured quietly and he twitched again. I yanked my arm back with a startled yelp when Bill shot up into a sitting position. His long nails clawed at the bandages around his head.

“I can’t see!! _Why can’t I see_?!” He cried hysterically and my heart clenched.

“Woah, hey woah! Bill, calm down! You’re going to hurt yourself!!” But no matter what I said, it was almost as if he couldn’t hear me. _Damnit, bill…!_ I jumped onto the bed and straddled his waist, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. My other hand began to swiftly unravel the guaze.

“Billiard,” I called him by his nickname, “Relax, it’s me, Dipper…!” He instantly relaxed, his body limp with what I could obviously tell was relief.

“Pine… Pine Tree…?” Finally, the last of the bandages were off, and my heart broke. His eyes were wide and glassy, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Faint red scratches marked both of his eyes… a lot of them. Bill sniffled softly, obviously trying to pull himself together. “D-Dipper… Y-You’re okay…” His voice still had a hint of a whimper in it. I stared at my boyfriend sadly, releasing his wrists. I let him sit back up, though I still straddled him.

“Bill…” I murmured quietly, slipping a hand around to the back of his head. His cheeks turned a darker red then the rest of his flustered face. “Bill, do you trust me?” To my inward astonishment, he didn’t hesitate before nodding. “Then close your eyes.” Panic filled the air.

“B-B-But Dipper-“ I shook my head.

“Close your eyes, Bill…” Trembling, he did as I instructed. I leaned forward until my lips were only an inch away from his. “Can you hear me…?” A shaky nod. “Can you _feel_ me…?” The fingers of one of my hands weaved through his thick golden hair as my other arm looped around the curve of his back, gently pulling him closer. Bill’s trembling ceased and he nodded again, his lips parting slightly. “And can you taste me…?” I breathed before claiming his lips. Bill relaxed and let me wipe away his tears, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Hey, Dipper, I’m back with- Woah!”

 

  “Hey, Dipper, I’m back with- Woah!” Stanford backed up a step, Mabel grinning beside him, as Dipper and I broke our kiss. My eyes widened and I sucked in my breath, tensing up. Dipper’s face flushed red, but he didn’t make a move to get off of me.

“Oh, uh… Hey, guys. I _promise_ this isn’t what it looks like. See, he woke up and started freaking out, so I pinned him so he wouldn’t hurt himself, then I calmed him with a… Uh… Kiss.” Mabel squealed excitedly and Ford smiled.

“Good job, Dipper.” Stanford praised, then turned to me. His eyes caught mine and I dug my fingers into Dipper’s shirt, my pulse racing. “Bill, are you okay?” His brows furrowed as he took a step forward and I began to panic.

“St-Stay back…” I squeaked, and even Mabel look at me with concern. Ford took another step forward and I bristled.

“Bill, what’s wro-”

“Stay back!” I cried pathetically. “Don’t come any closer!” _I can hear your thoughts, I can hear your thoughts…!!_

“Billy, it’s just me-”

“ _I said stay back_!!” I clutched onto whatever was in front of me and clenched my eyes shut.

“Oh, holy crap…! Oh, nonono! Oh, this isn’t good…” _Pine Tree…?_ I sniffed and opened my eyes.

 

  I gasped when Bill cried out, hugged me tightly, and ported us elsewhere. A different dimension, to be exact. I was surprised that I could breathe the air, but that might have been Bill’s magick. We seemed to be floating in some large anti-gravity chamber or something. The walls, which there were three of, were a pale goldish- yellow, decorated with triangles of many bright colours. _Are we in…?_ “Oh, holy crap…! Oh, nonono! Oh, this isn’t good…” Bill sniffed softly, catching my attention, and opened his eyes. He pouted up at me with wide, watery eyes and my heart melted. _He’s just like a puppy…_

“I-I panicked…!” I hugged him as close as I could, wanting nothing more than to comfort the one I loved.

“Why did you panic?” I asked, rubbing Bill’s back to soothe him.

“Stanford, her… His mind, he…” I frowned as I pulled back to look at my boyfriend.

“Don’t focus on the _mad_ thoughts, we’re a _ll_ mad! Just focus on the good thoughts. Didn’t Ford have any good thoughts?” He sniffed again and nodded, clutching the front of my shirt as he looked down a bit.

“He cares about you and Mabel, just like I-” He paused, then looked away as if he had been defeated. “…Just like I do.” I looked upon him with a loving smile.

“Bill, I’m going to ask you once again: do you trust me?” He looked up at me.

“Of course!” I crooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up.

“…Close your eyes...” It both warmed and broke my heart that Bill trusted me so much that he didn’t hesitate this time. I closed my own eyes and rest my forehead against his. “Then know that as long as I’m here, nothing will _ever_ hurt you…” I gave him a soft, short kiss. When I broke it, we both opened our eyes to stare into each other’s. “…Not even yourself.” He frowned slightly.

“What about if you’re not around me when I’m scared?” _So cute._ I smiled reassuringly at him.

“Then I’m in your heart!” Bill stared at me for a long moment before bursting into laughter, startling me. _W-Wha…?_

“You’re such a mush, Pine Tree!” I blushed, a bit embarrassed. But then Bill grinned happily and pulled me closer. “But that’s one of the many reasons I love ya, outta too many to count.” I relaxed and smiled, nuzzling him.

“You’re a butt, but I love you, too.” My boyfriend burst into another fit of giggles.

“Hahaha, you said ‘butt-butt’!” I rolled my eyes affectionately.

“You’re as childish as Mabel, Bill, I swear…” I chuckled, then looked around again. “So, uh, where are we?” Bill took his own look around before giving a sharp intake of breath.

“…My room.” I snickered softly.

“It’s so cute and colourful. But why is it so big yet empty?”

“Because, uh… Well, my room is a dimension of its own. And I can pretty much just ‘poof’ about anything I want in and out, remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” I hummed thoughtfully, then nuzzled him again, “Well, I suppose we should get back to our _own_ dimension, eh?” Bill seemed mesmerized by what I had just said.

“Our… Dimension…” He suddenly grinned and nodded, though the corners of his eyes were dotted with tears. In a flash, we were back on Stanford’s bed, sitting side-by-side. But as soon as Bill saw Ford, he winced and looked away. “I-I’ll be back in a bit, Pine Tree. …Promise.” And with that, he alone ported out. _Stay safe, ya friggin’ Dorito…_

I watched sadly as the one ‘person’ I dared to call my son vanished before my eyes. They hadn’t even been gone for a second, but I knew it could have been anywhere from minutes to days for Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. I glanced down at Mabel, who had a few bandages wrapped around her head. “Is Bill okay?” She asked worriedly. “Grunkle Lee told me he had a freak-out at the Northwest Mansion…” Dipper sighed, standing up and brushing himself off.

“He’s just, uh… A little afraid of Stanford.” I tensed up and looked away, trying my best not to tear up. “Well, actually, he’s just afraid that he’ll hear Ford’s thoughts again. Says he has some pretty scary thoughts.” I felt their eyes on me.

“What kinds of thoughts, Ford?” I winced, a few tears slipping past.

“…Scary ones…”

“Oh…” Mabel suddenly jumped at me and I caught her in my arms. Dipper quickly joined her and with broad smiles, they wiped my eyes dry. “Well, there’s gotta be _somethin_ ’ good in that awesome noggin of yours!” I smiled shakily. _Such wonderful kids…_ I gasped quietly when two familiar hands covered my eyes.

“Of course there is!” Stanley chuckled near my ear. “He’s smart, he has _great_ jokes, and he cares about us all! So focus on that, Ford. Now come on; Soos is dyin’ to see you guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> .......................friggin' Dorito.


End file.
